


Something More

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Mutual Pining, Pining, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: You've been best friends with Stiles for a long time, and fell in love with him. However, he's with Malia and notices how you've been distancing himself from him, and he wants to know why you've been avoiding him.





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine: Imagine you're in love with Stiles, but he's dating Malia so you start distancing yourself from him until he confronts you and makes you tell him why you've been avoiding him.

You, Stiles, and Scott had been best friends ever since you could remember. Your parents had all been friends, and they were the two people you spent most of your time around. And while you loved them both like friends, you had always felt a little more attached to Stiles than Scott.

When you entered high school, Scott started hanging around with Allison and that left you and Stiles to hang around together more and more. You supposed that was where your crush started.

You may have had a crush on Stiles, but didn't want to ruin your friendship, so you kept it to yourself. You figured you'd tell him eventually, but you just weren't ready to that risk yet.

And then Malia Tate showed up. She and Stiles showed an interest in one another right away, and you knew you'd lost him. He spent more and more time with her, and when they weren't together, he was either texting her or talking about her. So, as your crush grew, you knew you'd never have a chance with him.

For the past two weeks, you've gone out of your way to avoid him. When you see him walking down the hallway, you start walking the other way. You've taken to riding to school with Lydia and Allison so you don't have to call Stiles and ask for a ride. You're avoiding every place that the two of you liked to go to hang out, knowing that you just couldn't handle seeing the two of them together. It hurt way too much.

You weren't prepared, however, for Stiles to be waiting for you, leaning up against Allison's car, when school let out that afternoon. While it had been two weeks since the two of you had spent time together, you'd hoped that he'd be too involved with Malia to even notice. Allison smiled at him when she saw him.

"Hey, Stiles," she said. "Is something wrong?"

"Actually, I need to talk to Y/N real quick. I'll drive you home after, if that's okay."

"I've actually got homework..." you start to say, your voice trailing off when you notice the look that Allison is shooting your way. You know that you need to talk to Stiles, and both Lydia and Allison have been telling you this for the last few days. The difference between them and Stiles, however, is the fact that they know how you feel about him -- they've known since the very beginning since it's really hard to keep secrets from them. They just tend to _know_ things.

"It won't take very long," Stiles says. "Please, Y/N, just talk to me."

You sigh and then nod. You were caught here and there was nothing that anybody could do about that fact. As you watch Allison drive off, you sigh and look at Stiles.

"Y/N, you're one of my best friends, you know that, right?" Stiles asks as he watches you closely. Well, _he's_ watching you closely; you're just watching the ground. You nod when he asks the question, though, so he continued, "It really hurts me to see you avoid me like you have been doing. Could you tell me why you are?"

"I'm not avoiding," you say defensively. "I've been pretty busy."

"You've always been a crappy liar, Y/N," Stiles said. "I know you've been avoiding me. Did I do something wrong? Have I hurt you somehow? Just tell me what I'm doing wrong, and I'll stop."

You can't ask him to break up with his girlfriend. Stiles and Malia seem to really like each other a lot and, even though you're head over heels in love with Stiles Stilinski, the last thing you want is for him to be unhappy. You decided quite a while ago that you wanted to make sure that Stiles was happy, even if it wasn't with you.

So, instead of speaking, you just shake your head. "It's nothing that you've done," you say to him. "It's my issue, not yours. Don't worry about it."

"Ha!" Stiles says victoriously. "I knew you were avoiding me, and you just admitted it. Y/N, we've been friends ever since I can remember. You can at least tell me what's going on with you."

"I can't," you say to him. Oh, you really wished you _could_ , but you're not going to put his happiness on the line for anything else. He and Malia seem to really adore each other, and you want him to be happy. That's more important to you than anything else.

You aren't prepared, however, for the tears that fill his eyes as he says, "I thought we were better friends than this. I thought we could tell each other anything."

And your mind goes back to when you were both in elementary school, how you had sleepovers with each other and played in the dirt with one another. Back to when you would go to the movies together and have dinner at each other's houses. You just couldn't hurt him, but it seemed like that, with doing this not to hurt him, it was having the opposite effect. You _were_ hurting him, and that was killing you on the inside.

"Get in the Jeep, then," he says after a moment. "I'll take you home."

You get in the Jeep but feel like you're dying on the inside.

***

It'd been a few days since your confrontation with Stiles. You've been watching him closely for the last few days, watching him interact with the pack, with Scott and Malia. And every once in a while, he'll send a look of disappointment your way, but you're still really worried about hurting him, so you decide to keep your mouth shut. Allison, Kira, and Lydia decide that they've seen enough angst, though, and decide to corner you during lunch one day.

"What's wrong with you?" Lydia asks you. "I thought the two of you talked."

"I can't tell him," you say to her. "He's happy with her, and I'm not going to ruin anything for them. Besides, I'm just his friend. That's it."

"Y/N, this is about more than just happiness now. You need to come clean with him, because otherwise the both of you are going to be miserable forever. You love him, don't you?"

You nod. "Yeah, more than anything," you say, "but he's with Malia and I'm _not_ going to be a homewrecker. I refuse to do something like that. I can handle things."

"Yeah, but he's having a hard time handling it," Kira says. "He's miserable without you. You need to go and see him and fix this. You both care about one another very deeply and the both of you are our friends."

You sigh and then nod. "I'll talk to him after school lets out."

That afternoon, when Stiles comes out to his Jeep after school, he's pretty surprised to see you leaning against the driver's side door. He looks at you quizzically, "What are you doing out here?"

"We need to talk," you say. He gives you a disbelieving look.

"Hey, I tried to talk to you a few days ago," he says defensively. "You didn't want to talk, so I left it alone."

"Stiles, I miss you," you say honestly. "I miss my best friend. I want to hang out with you again."

"Are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding me?" he asks you. You nod.

You lick your lips nervously before saying, "Stiles, I...we've known each other a really long time. And I don't exactly know how to say this."

"Well, say it any way you want," Stiles says, studying your eyes with his brown ones. God, you love his eyes. They're just amazingly beautiful.

"I'm in love with you," you spit out so fast that you aren't sure he understood what you just said. But when he raises his eyebrows, you know he did. So you decide to continue, "But it's okay. You're with Malia, and I respect that. I want you happy more than anything else, okay? Your happiness is worth more than anything else to me."

"Malia and I broke up this afternoon," Stiles said to you as he comes a little closer. "She could tell that I liked you more than just a friend." His words take you aback at first. You've known that _you_ have liked him more than a friend for a long time. But he actually liked you back?

"You like me back?" you ask him. He nods as he comes closer and cups your jaw with his big hands. Your lips are millimeters apart and he half-whispers, "Can I kiss you? If you don't want me to, I won't, but I've been dying to taste --"

His words are cut off as you surge forward and press your lips against his. He tastes so good, and he slides his tongue across your lower lip, silently asking for access. You open your mouth and your tongues dance together. It's the single greatest kiss you've ever had.

After breaking apart, Stiles says, "Come on."

"Where?"

"I thought we'd go out to get something to eat. Call it our first date."

You're beaming now, "Really?"

"Absolutely," he says. "I want to spend time with my girlfriend." He looks panicked for a moment and then says, "Only if it's okay to call you that."

You smile at him, "Stiles, it's perfect."


End file.
